


Care

by Aisu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, cuddles and self care, gamer gf and goth gamer gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu/pseuds/Aisu
Summary: Hana will be stuck at home for a while, until her wounds heal - not just because of the difficulty walking, but because of the image she needs to project. Luckily, someone is there to help. Even if it is her self-professed eternal rival. Short sweet comfort-y fluff set after Shooting Stars.





	Care

“Hey, Hana!” Dae-hyun calls from the door. “Someone here to see you!”

Hana sighs, grabbing her crutch to push herself up. She’d been sitting next to Tokki to tinker with its weapons systems, and she thinks time must have gotten away from her, given how stiff her joints feel.

Maybe it's just because of all the strains and sprains. Some of her muscles are doing about as well as her bones, according to the doctors, which is to say not great.

She makes her way out of the bay, Dae-hyun passing her on the way. When she sees the plastic container in his hands, she can’t help but grin. “Bribe time again?”

Dae-hyun shrugs. “Hey, if you wanted to offer a counterbribe sometime...”

“Letting my rival through the door for fried chicken. Shameless.” But even as she shakes her head, she realizes she’s moving just a little faster. Eager.

Yuna waves to her with her free hand, the other holding a bag. “So, my rival, you lay defeated at last.”

“Come to gloat, Yuna?” Hana asks, grinning, taking a clumsy step forward. “Because I can still take you on.”

“Not one-handed you couldn’t,” Yuna says, smirking right back as she enters. “You’re at my mercy at last.”

And then they’re close enough to lean in, crossing the last gap between them, and Yuna is warm as always, running hot enough that it almost feels like her lips burn.

Hana doesn’t want to break away, but she feels herself wobble a little and forces herself back. “I love you, but I need to sit down,” she says with a laugh. “Continue this argument on the couch?”

“See? Even in romance you’re defeated.” Yuna laughs, moving for the nearest couch, draping her arm loosely around Hana’s shoulders as they go. Hana knows she’s stabilizing her, and if it were anyone else she thinks she’d be angry.

Then, with anyone else, it wouldn’t be this simple, this natural.

This isn’t the first time one has had to steady the other.

They settle to sit side by side, leaning against each other just a little even as Yuna starts to set boxes out on the table. “So, I figured you’re probably not going out, like usual, so I thought I’d come by. Get some real food in you, maybe shut up Dae-hyun for a few minutes...”

Hana raises an eyebrow, taking a box. “If you’re trying to get me to eat healthy, why fried chicken?” She can smell the spiciness even through the closed lid. It’s been too long, she realizes, and she has to stop herself from drooling.

“Didn’t say anything about healthy. Just not heated in a microwave and made of sodium and carbs loosely clumped together.” Yuna chuckles. “If you want a salad, you’ll have to go out.”

“...yeah.” Hana shrugs. “I’ll get one when the cast comes off, I guess.” It takes a bit of fiddling to get the lid off, but she manages by bracing the sling against the surface.

Yuna glances at her. “You know, you could go out now. It's not like I haven't been out and about with broken bones before. And if anyone at MEKA complained, I’d knock them out.”

“Knocking people out is your solution to everything.”

“Well, it works, doesn’t it?”

Hana grins just a bit, but she keeps her gaze down. “It’s... fine. They need me to be okay, you know? Not MEKA, just, you know, everyone. They’re counting on us, and... you’re the leader, but I’m the one everyone keeps looking at.” She bites into a piece of chicken, talking around the mouthful. “They need some hope. Someone that's invincible. If I can give them that, then... I want to.”

“You’re already risking your life for everyone, Hana,” Yuna murmurs, running fingers through her hair. “You don’t... It’s alright to take care of yourself.”

Hana shrugs. “Just means a few weeks without streaming. I’ve had worse.” She cracks a grin. “Besides, means that you bring me food.”

Yuna laughs, shaking her head. “One time thing to get my rival back in fighting shape. Don’t count on daily chicken.”

Hana pauses, then grins wide. “If I can beat you at Ultra Smash Brothers Extreme, would you get me food until I’m better?”

Yuna raises an eyebrow, but she’s smiling already, showing teeth. “In your current state? It’d be like taking candy from a baby. If I win, you have to tell everyone - publicly - that I’m better at Legendary Legends II.”

“Deal.” Hana laughs, setting down the food to rifle around on the table for a controller.

For a little bit, nothing hurts at all.


End file.
